Trahison
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Erin va faire une découverte plus que surprenante. Un OS sur la demande d'une amie qui voulait que je la surprenne.


**Trahison**

Erin claqua violement la porte de son placard frustrée et en colère. Jay la regardant impuissant.

-Hey, ne te prends pas la tête. Fit-il

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de le voir ! S'exclama Erin

-Babe vient là. C'est parce que tu as un cœur immense, et des tas de questions auxquelles tu veux qu'il réponde.

-Il est sortie de prison depuis des années ! Il avait une autre famille pendant que je tentais de survivre dans la rue ! Fit-elle en colère.

Jay l'attira dans ses bras et dessina de petits cercles dans le bas de son dos. Au bout de quelques minutes elle finit par se calmer et se détendre contre le torse de Jay. Il a toujours eu ce pouvoir sur elle.

-Mets une tenue de tous les jours tu n'as pas à te mettre sur ton 31 pour lui. Souffla Jay dans son oreille.

-Tu as raison.

-Toujours. Rigola-t-il pour la faire sourire.

-T'es un idiot !

-Oui mais un idiot que tu aimes ! Lança Jay

Erin se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux sans la lâcher du regard et l'embrassa en retour. Erin enfila un jean sombre et un pull , Jay l'observa faire en souriant.

-Voilà, je suis prête et en retard. Déclara-t-elle

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? Fit Jay

-Tu pourrais peut-être me conduire et attendre dans la voiture ? Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de conduire.

Jay embrassa son front, ils se mirent en route dans le silence. Erin regarda le restaurant stressée, il faut qu'elle entre dedans, du moins c'est ce qu'elle essaye de se convaincre.

-Tu peux le faire ma puce.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Erin se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de sortir de la voiture. Jay la regarda traverser rapidement la rue et entrer dans le restaurant. Jay s'occupa comme il put sur son téléphone avec un jeu en attendant.

-Erin.

-On peut faire ça vite je n'avais pas envie de venir déjà. Déclara-t-elle en regardant son père

-Je suis désolé Erin, je sais que j'ai mal agi, mais je ne savais pas comment faire.

-Tu me l'as déjà fait celle-là. Tu n'as que ça en réserve ? Lança Erin sarcastique

-Je voudrai te présenter un de mes fils. Un de tes demi-frères.

Un jeune homme s'approcha de la table, Richard Lindsay se leva pour l'accueillir. Erin manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de café.

-Erin ?!

-Mouse !

-Oh mon dieu. Souffla Mouse.

Il n'en revient pas, son père qui fut plutôt brutal avec lui plus jeune et aussi le salaud qui a abandonné Erin. Il a entendu quelques brides de l'histoire douloureuse d'Erin.

-Je…Je ne peux pas faire ça… Souffla Mouse en commençant à s'éloigner.

Erin se leva à son tour n'en revenant pas non plus. Elle rejoignit la voiture où Jay l'attend.

-Tu es déjà revenue ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est Mouse.

-Quoi ?! Demanda Jay perdu

-Son fils. Mon demi-frère, c'est Mouse.

Jay n'en revint pas, Mouse, son meilleur ami est le demi-frère d'Erin. Il embrassa doucement son front avant de rentrer à leur appartement. Erin ne dit pas un mot, digérant encore la nouvelle. Jay l'attira dans ses bras et embrassa doucement son cou.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent au District travaillé. Pour une fois il n'y a pas d'enquêtes et ils durent faire de la paperasse. Erin tenta de se concentrer sur le dossier et ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées.

-Hey vieux ! Tu reviens nous voir. Lança Ruzzek

-Ouais, je voulais voir si vous ne m'aviez pas oublié ! Fit Mouse

Jay se leva pour aller donner une accolade à son meilleur ami.

-T'es en permission ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui une semaine et demie.

Mouse aperçut Erin dans la cuisine et la rejoignit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui voulant lui parler seul à seul.

-Hey, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il

-Ca va et toi ?

-Ouais, écoutes Erin pour hier…

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je ne savais pas. Je suis vraiment désolé, si j'avais su…Je ne sais pas, je t'aurai aidé… Fit le jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Mouse. Il te frappait aussi, il n'était pas tendre avec toi non plus. C'est juste. Tellement bizarre. On se connait depuis 3 ans, tu es le meilleur ami de Jay, son frère. Tu es un de mes amis les plus chers, et il se trouve que tu es mon demi-frère.

-C'est fous.

Le jeune homme est angoissé, il est déjà angoissé de nature mais là ça ne l'aide pas. Erin posa sa tasse et l'enlaça.

-Mais je suis contente que ça soit toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Souffla-t-elle

-Merci sœurette. Sourit-il

-Et puis ça nous fait plus de raison de se voir. Maintenant tu n'iras plus seulement chez ton meilleur ami mais aussi chez ta sœur. Rigola Erin

Jay sourit en les voyant tous les deux dans la cuisine rigoler. Il les rejoignit en se moquant d'eux, ça ne serait pas lui sinon.


End file.
